Bandana Dee
Bandana Dee 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview The tip of Bandana Dee's spear pierces shields, making shielding highly ineffective when fighting him. Bandana Dee's 4 midair jumps and shield-breaking capabilities make him a threat both in the air and on the ground. However, Bandana Dee is rather light, and as a result is very frail. Additionally, to make up for how strong his shield breaking abilities are, Bandana Dee has one of the worst, if not the worst grab range in the game. Moveset Ground Attacks: *'Standard Attack: 'Three spear thrusts as a multi-hit combo, has an infinite jab with his spear. *'Forward Tilt: 'Whacks a parasol onto the ground. *'Up Tilt: 'Does an uppercut with his spear. Travels a high distance up into the air. *'Down Tilt: 'Twirls his spear on the ground. *'Dash Attack: 'A dashing spear thrust. *'Edge Attack: 'A spear poke. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'A windmill butterfly kick. Grab *'Grab: 'Simply grabs the opponent with one hand. Due to Bandana Dee's great shield breaking capabilities, he has among the poorest grab range in the game. *'Pummels and Throws: Pummels and Throws are all the same as Kirby's. Aerials *'Neutral Air: '''Twirls his spear. *'Foward Air:'' Same as his Side Smash from Super Smash Flash 2. *'Back Air: Twists his parasol. A multi-hit attack. *'Up Air: '''A spear uppercut. Unlike Up Tilt, this offers no jump height whatsoever. *'Down Air: Comes crashing down with his spear, like Corrin's down air. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: '''Uses two hands and slams the tip of his spear onto the ground. *'Up Smash:'' Holds the parasol above his head and twists it. A multi-hit attack. *'Down Smash:' Same as Cloud's down smash. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: Spear Toss - Bandana Dee throws his spear, above the same length as Link's arrows. The spear reappears in Bandana Dee's hand immediatly afterwards. *'''Side Special: ''Beam - Bandana Dee uses the beam that Waddle Doo's use in the Kirby series. If you charge it, you get a plasma projectile that goes a short distance. *'Up Special: Spear Twirl - Rises up while spinning his spear above his head, this is multi-hit. Afterwards, he descends on his Parasol, like Peach does after her Up Special. *'''Down Special: Healing Area - ''A chargeable move. When you release the button, a blue area will appear for several seconds. Being in this area will restore your health. However, anyone can go into the area and have their health restored, not just Bandana Dee. The size of the area and how much health it restores depends on how much you charge the move. *'Final Smash: '''Bandana Dee Tank - ''Bandana Dee turns into the Bandana Dee Tank. It works similarly to Falco's Landmaster. You can ram opponents with it, and you can shoot out cannonballs that arc, and they can be angled as well. Newcomer Tagline ''Bandana Dee Pokes In! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats '''Weight: '''77 '''Walking Speed: '''0.977 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.727 Palette Fighters * Waddle Doo Category:Fighters Category:Kirby universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters